


Can a Sponge and Octopus Mix Business and Pleasure?

by Sandersedge



Series: The Life and Times of SquidBob [7]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Business, Family, Lost Love, M/M, Restaurants, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob and Squidward get a wonderful opportunity and presents them with a whole new slew of adventures. Along the way, they meet some new faces, one of whom they both grow quite fond of.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Original Character(s), SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles/Original Character(s)
Series: The Life and Times of SquidBob [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Opportunity Knocks

It was now a month after SpongeBob’s miscarriage. Things were slowly returning to normal and both partners had agreed to stay in therapy to help them cope. While they both still had days where depression would overtake them, for the most part they were starting to move past the tragedy.

To also help with everything, SpongeBob had decided to go back to work at the Krusty Krab full time. While the extra money was nice, he’d forgotten just how demanding it could be doing ten hours a day, six days a week. It only took a couple of weeks before he started to regret his decision. He wanted to focus on Claire, but at the same time he wanted to distract himself while she was off at preschool. 

SpongeBob wrestled back and forth on what to do. He was pretty sure he was going to tell Mr. Krabs that he needed to go back to being part time, but before he could talk to him about it, the crab called SpongeBob into his office. 

“Have a seat boyo,” Mr. Krabs had a worried look on his face. “I need to talk to you. Don’t worry, ye not in trouble.” 

SpongeBob walked slowly over to the desk and pulled out the chair. He wasn’t quite sure what his boss needed to talk to him about, but he really did feel like he was going to be in trouble. 

“What’s up Mr. Krabs?” SpongeBob tried to remain upbeat. 

“It’s me daughter,” Mr. Krabs said. 

“Oh my goodness,” SpongeBob had a mix of relief and worry. “Is she OK?” 

“Yes, yes, she’s fine,” Mr. Krabs waved his claw. “It’s just that she’s found her mother.” 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” SpongeBob was confused. 

“It is,” Mr. Krabs replied. “See when she was just a little lass, me and her mom split up. She got a job in New Kelp City and I didn’t want to leave the Krab here. So she filed for divorce the next day, then left. We didn’t know what happened to her and my little Pearl became my everything. Now for some reason, she be wanting to reconnect with her daughter after all these years.” 

“Mr. Krabs,” SpongeBob felt sorry for his boss. “I had no idea.”

“Most people don’t,” Mr. Krabs dabbed at his eye. “It was hard on me and I still love her after all these years.” 

Mr. Krabs reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a dusty photo and handed it over to SpongeBob. There looking back at the sponge was a younger Mr. Krabs holding a baby Pearl and standing next to him a female whale.

“So this is your wife?” SpongeBob asked, handing the photo back. 

“Aye,” Mr. Krabs responded. “Sheila’s her name and I haven’t spoken to her since she packed her things and left.”

SpongeBob nodded not knowing what to say. 

“But back to why I call ye in here,” Mr. Krabs coughed and composed himself. “Me daughter wants to go to New Kelp City and I want to go with her. I blew it with Sheila once before and I’m not going to do it again. I know she isn’t married, Pearl found out that at my request, so I feel like I need to try to fix it."

“So what does that mean for the Krusty Krab?” SpongeBob felt like his world was about to crash down around him. 

“Here’s the thing,” Mr. Krabs fiddled with his claws. “I’m not going to shut her down, but I’m not going to run it anymore.” 

“Then who is?” SpongeBob furrowed his brow. 

“You are,” Mr. Krabs chuckled. “Well you and Squidward are, that is if you agree. If not, I’ll be selling her off and going with me daughter.” 

“I…” SpongeBob was loss for words. 

“I already asked Squidward,” Mr. Krabs sensed the conflict in the sponge. “He said it’s up to you, but I’ll get him in here so you two can have a chat.”

Mr. Krabs yelled for Squidward who was waiting outside the door. 

“So what do you think, my love?” Squidward asked, walking over to his partner. 

“Gee,” SpongeBob scratched his head. “What do you think?” 

“It’s a great opportunity for us,” Squidward smiled. “But I know you want to focus on our family and this might take some serious effort.” 

“How much will this cost?” SpongeBob turned to Mr. Krabs. 

“Nothing,” Mr. Krabs gave the sponge a smile. “Well, almost nothing. See I’d be an investor in the Krabs and get 25% of the profits, the remaining 75% would be for the two of you. You’d also not be able to sell it, sell off the formula, or anything like that. If it gives you any idea, I make about $500,000 a year in profits, so you’d be bringing in about $375,000.” 

That was both way more than either Squidward or SpongeBob made in a year, in fact it was nearly five times as much as they made combined. It was a staggering amount of money for the two of them and really the hours wouldn’t be that much different. Sure there’d be more stress, but it was a well established business that they’d just need to keep going. They could also split their time there meaning they’d both have more time at home. 

“So?” Squidward nudged his partner. 

“We’ll do it Mr. Krabs!” SpongeBob shouted. 

“Fantastic!” Mr. Krabs leapt out of his chair and shook Squidward’s tentacle and gave SpongeBob a hug. “I knew ye wouldn’t let me down. Now let’s celebrate!”


	2. The Dashing Young Octopus

The days leading up to Mr. Krabs’ departure was a flurry of activity. Since SpongeBob and Squidward were going to take over the management duties, they needed to hire some new employees to fill in their old positions. Sure they’d take their place at the cash register or griddle if need be, but neither of them were all that keen on doing it day-in day-out. 

Mr. Krabs offered to sit in on the interviews since neither SpongeBob or Squidward had really ever done them before. Plus Mr. Krabs knew that deep down SpongeBob would love everyone and want to give them a shot, while Squidward would just hate anyone who came their way. 

The first couple of candidates were pretty lackluster, either not really wanting the job or being mostly uninterested in food service. However, a dashing young octopus was up next and when it walked in both SpongeBob and Squidward couldn’t help but be a little intrigued by the cephalopod's looks. 

“Good day gentlemen,” the octopus said and ran a tentacle through his jet black hair. “My name is Squidnado, Squidnando del Tentáculos.”

“Nice to meet you Squidnando,” Squidward said, trying not to sound all dreamy when he heard the octopus’s accent. “So tell me about yourself.”

“Back home I was but a simple street food vendor,” Squidnando said. “But there is nothing left for me back there, so I sold my business to start a new life here in Bikini Bottom. I can grill, sautée, BBQ, fry, bake, and whatever else you need me to do in the kitchen.”

“What kind of food did you sell?” SpongeBob asked. 

“My own creation,” Squidnando flashed a smile. “I called them El Diablo Quelpo, which was a kelp fry mixed with herbs and spices served on a corn tortilla and covered in one of my special sauces.” 

“Well that sounds good,” Squidward said, still all dreamy. “What kind of sauce did you have?”

“That would be a secret,” Squidnando chuckled. “I protected the formula of those sauces with my life. The secret to a successful business is to not give up what makes you better than the competition.”

“Well boyo,” Mr. Krabs piped up. “I think you’d fit in here just fine, but it’s up to me new owners whether or not you’re hired.”

“He’s hired!” both SpongeBob and Squidward said in unison. 

“Gracias,” Squidnando said and shook each of the owner’s hands (or tentacles or claws). 

After hammering out all the details with Squidnando, the three owners had a few more candidates to get through. The next two were pretty awful, which left them with just one more potential employee to fill in for the cashier position. 

“Hello,” a shy fish poked her head inside the door. “Is this for the interview?”

“Yes,” Mr. Krabs replied. “Come in lass.”

“Oh thank you Mr. Krabs,” the fish said. “I didn’t want to interrupt anything. My name is Cindy Fintooth.” 

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Fintooth,” SpongeBob smiled. “So tell me about yourself.” 

“Well, I’m new to Bikini Bottom,” Cindy began. “I came here from New Kelp City to be closer to my mom. I’m trying to help get her back on her feet so I need a job that allows me to work all the hours I can to earn money. I’ve heard Mr. Krabs here is a genius when it comes to making money so I figured this would be a good place.” 

Mr. Krabs blushed a deeper shade of red. He loved it when anyone talked about his knack for making money, especially when that someone was a beautiful girl. 

“Cindy, may I call you Cindy?” Mr. Krabs said. “While I appreciate the compliment, the new owners are actually SpongeBob and Squidward here. But rest be assured, they share the same knack as I do for running a successful business.”

“Oh that’s just fine,” Cindy flashed a smile. “I’m sure if they trained under you then they’re more than qualified.” 

“Well you have my vote,” Mr. Krabs laughed. “Boys?”

SpongeBob and Squidward both agreed. Their team was now complete, or at least nearly complete. They still wanted to add a few more employees, but for the time being they were set and could at least manage to keep the restaurant going while they got up to speed on the whole manager thing.


	3. Living Their Best Life

“So what do you think of Squidnando,” SpongeBob broke the silence on the drive home. 

“What?” Squidward gulped loudly and tried not to veer the boat off the road. “Oh the new guy? Ya hopefully he works out.” 

“Isn’t he dreamy though?” SpongeBob blushed slightly. 

“Ya he’s ok I guess,” Squidward lied. 

“Squiddy,” SpongeBob looked at his partner. “Look I saw you swooning over him. I don’t mind really, there’s nothing that says you can’t look and admire a handsome specimen.” 

“Ok you got me,” now it was Squidward’s turn to blush. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare at him like that.” 

“It’s ok I promise,” SpongeBob chuckled. “Look you’re the only octopus for me and besides, he’s probably not even into guys. I give it a week before he’s sleeping with Cindy.” 

“You’re probably right,” Squidward felt some relief and laughed at the thought. 

They pulled into the drive and walked into the pineapple, both exhausted from a long day. 

“DADDIES!” a scream came from the living room and Claire came running to greet her parents. 

“Claire Bear!” Squidward said and threw the girl into the air as she giggled. 

“Did you get someone to cook you food?” Claire asked. 

“Well not us food baby girl,” Squidward replied. “But yes, we did get someone to work at the restaurant making food.”

“Oh good!” Claire flashed her toothy smile. “I was worried when you told me I’d have to do it. I don’t know about cooking.”

“Don’t worry,” SpongeBob said. “I’ll teach you everything you need to know when the time is right.”

“Ya right,” Squidward rolled his eyes in mock disgust. “I’ll teach you how to cook the finer thing in life baby girl.” 

The three of them shared a laugh as Sandy came into the kitchen. She’d offered to babysit for SpongeBob and Squidward when Margaret wasn’t around. While she really wasn’t much on kids, it was nice to be able to spend time with one every now and then. Plus, she was able to start teaching her some karate moves and giving her a basic intro to science. 

“Howdy fellas,” Sandy said coming into the kitchen. “Did y’all hire some folks?”

“Yup,” Squidward said. “You might want to stop by and see Squidnando, he’s a dreamboat.” 

“No offense Squidward,” Sandy laughed. “But octopuses just ain’t my type.”

“Well suit yourself,” Squidward started laughing through his nose. “Get it, suit yourself, you know because you’re in a suit.”

“Oh Neptune that was bad,” Sandy rolled her eyes and shared a laugh. 

The three talked a little more while Claire ran around the kitchen getting into anything and everything she wasn’t supposed too. SpongeBob attempted to corral his daughter but it was no use, she was bouncing all over and babbling about wanting to cook something. 

After Sandy left, SpongeBob and Squidward looked at one another. They’d wanted to order delivery but Claire seems so gung ho on cooking that they didn’t want to disappoint her. 

“What do you say sweetie,” Squidward looked at his partner. “Should we cook something as a family?”

“Sounds good to me,” SpongeBob replied.

“HOORAY!” Claire screamed and threw two pots into the air. They crashed down with a bang causing her to jump, fall over, and then start giggling like mad. 

“You little doofus,” Squidward helped her up. “Now what should we cook?”

“Ice cream!” Claire said not realizing that really wasn’t something you cooked. 

“How about spaghetti?” SpongeBob chimed in. “Then we can have a little ice cream for dessert, sound good?”

“Ok daddy,” Claire smiled. “So what do we need to do?”

For the next hour or so, Squidward and SpongeBob went through every detail on what to do. SpongeBob took control of the noodles and sauce, while Squidward chopped up vegetables for the salad. Claire could hardly contain herself and bounced back and forth between the two partners soaking in everything they had to teach her. 

As Claire was standing on a step stool next to SpongeBob stirring the noodles, Squidward couldn’t help but look on silently. His heart felt so full when he looked at his little family. If you would’ve asked him only a few short years ago if someday he’d be making pasta with his husband and daughter, he'd have said you were crazy. But here he was and he was certain he didn’t want it any other way. 

SpongeBob had a similar moment when Claire had bounded over to Squidward to start assembling the salad. He’d always figured someday he would be married with children, but he never thought it would be Squidward of all the creatures. He still felt awful for the miscarriage that had happened, but he was joyful that at least he had Claire, his pride and joy. 

“Finished!” Claire said as she slopped sauce on to three massive plates of pasta. 

“Who’s going to eat all this?” Squidward looked at all the food. 

“We are!” Claire giggled. “You had a long day so you need to eat up!”

“You sound like grandma,” SpongeBob hugged his daughter. “Now let’s eat!” 

For as long as it took them to cook everything, it seemed to take just as long to eat it. It wasn’t because spaghetti was exactly hard to eat, but Claire kept wanting to tell stories about something she’d done or something she’d seen on TV. While most of the time neither SpongeBob nor Squidward knew what she was on about, they were happy enough to indulge her. 

“Alright Claire,” SpongeBob said as they’d finished eating. “Now it’s for the last part of cooking, cleaning up!” 

Claire groaned, but she helped clear the plates anyway and bring them into the kitchen to be washed since she knew ice cream was just around the corner. 

As they put the last plate away, Claire ran over to the freeze and pulled out the carton of ice cream. Squidward really didn’t want her eating something so sugary that late at night, but they had made a promise to her and he wasn’t about to break it. 

“Come on Claire Bear,” SpongeBob said. “You can watch one episode of something on TV while you eat your ice cream, then it’s bedtime.”

“Ok daddy,” Claire picked up the bowl with both hands and walked into the living room.

SpongeBob and Squidward soon joined her and they flipped on the TV to find something to watch. After a few minutes of surfing, they eventually landed on Glovey Glove’s Clubhouse which neither of the two adults in the room wanted to watch. Still, it was family time though, so SpongeBob and Squidward just leaned back and held hands while Claire was engrossed in the cartoon. 

Squidward let out a content sigh, this really was the best life he could be living.


	4. Work/Life Balance

The nightly routine was quickly becoming the norm. Each day, the couple would return home from work, then the three of them would make dinner followed by dessert in front of the TV. It was exactly what both partners had wanted for the longest time and now, after all the tragedy that had occurred, they were finally able to live the life they wanted to live. 

However, the nightly routine was quickly getting...well it wasn’t boring, but it wasn’t exactly exciting either. The pair had been so used to things going crazy that the normalcy just felt tame, not that they were exactly complaining. Still they wanted more.

After Claire had gone to bed one night the couple sat at the dining room table. Laid out before them was stacks of books and SpongeBob was thumbing through each and every one of them. Squidward sat at his laptop typing away with his tentacles and sighing every couple of minutes. 

“I just don’t know Squiddy,” SpongeBob put a book down. 

“Me either,” Squidward replied. “I feel like we’ve looked through everything and we still can’t figure out a vacation for us to take as a family.” 

“Maybe we’re not meant to go somewhere?” SpongeBob questioned. “Plus I really don’t want to get on an airplane.”

“Oh my Neptune,” Squidward was in shock. “You were looking at places that required an airplane ride? I was looking at places we could drive too, that’s what I thought you were doing too?”

“No,” SpongeBob began remembering the accident. “I just want to show our daughter a good time and there’s not many places like that near Bikini Bottom.” 

“Honey,” Squidward placed his tentacle on his partner’s hand. “I don’t expect you to get on an airplane, not now, not ever if you don’t want too.” 

“Thank you Squiddy,” SpongeBob sniffled slightly. “So where should we go then?” 

“How about a staycation,” Squidward grimaced at the word, he hated how stupid it sounded. 

“Hey yeah!” SpongeBob perked up. “That’s a great idea. We can spend a whole week doing stuff as a family. We can go jellyfishing, to Glove World, maybe to a movie, and all the other stuff we love to do.” 

“Then it’s settled,” Squidward smiled. “That’s what we will do, but we need to get someone up to speed to manage the restaurant while we are away. I don’t want to be on the shellphone every five minutes.” 

“How about Squidnando?” SpongeBob suggested. “He’s been great and really knows his stuff, plus he ran his own business for a while.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Squidward said. “Maybe tomorrow night we can go out after work with him and work out the details? I really don’t want to have a business meeting over Krabby Patties.”

“Sounds great,” SpongeBob remembered they hadn’t really been out in ages. “I’ll ask my mom if Claire can spend the night.”


	5. The Promotion

“You wanted to see me Senor Tentacles?” Squinando asked as he opened the office door. 

“Come in Squidnando,” Squidward said cheerfully. “And please, you can call me Squidward.”

“Thank you Squidward,” Squidnando replied as he took a seat. “So what can I do for you?”

“I have an opportunity for you,” Squidward leaned forward. “SpongeBob and I are looking at taking some time off, so we were wondering if you’d like to be promoted to assistant manager? And before you say anything, yes, it comes with more pay.”

“It would be an honor,” Squidnando smiled. “And that was even before you suggested more pay, but I certainly won’t turn down a bigger paycheck.” 

“Great!” Squidward leaned back, relieved that the conversation had gone so easy. “Would you like to join SpongeBob and I tonight for dinner at Fancy? We can celebrate and hammer out any of the details. We will also need to discuss hiring another cook as well.” 

“I’d love too,” Squidnando said. “What is this Fancy though?” 

“It’s something other than fried food,” Squidward laughed. “Even though SpongeBob would probably rather it was. Still, it’s good and pretty much where all the business dinners happen in Bikini Bottom.”

“May I go home and change first?” Squidnando said. 

“Of course,” Squidward hadn’t thought about that, but it seemed like a good idea. “Would you like us to pick you up or do you want to meet us there? I don’t think I’ve seen you come to work in a boat.”

“No I don’t have a boat,” Squidnando chuckled. “It’s too expensive, but I will meet you there if you don’t mind. I live only a few blocks from there.” 

“Alright then,” Squidward picked up his shellphone and reserved a time. “Eight o’clock then?”

“Perfecto,” Squidnando stood up and shook Squidward’s tentacle, then made his way back to the kitchen.


	6. The Pleasure Side of Business

“Right this way,” a hostess said and directed the three diners to a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. 

They all took a seat and started pouring over the menus. SpongeBob really didn’t see anything that he liked, but figured he’d come up with something. All this food was, well, too fancy for him and he wasn’t even sure what half of the ingredients were. He was tempted to order off the kid’s menu, but knew that would probably be embarrassing, so he sucked it up and tried to find the least intimidating thing available. 

While SpongeBob studied the menu, Squidward and Squidnando were in deep conversation. As it turned out, Squidnando was a well versed Spanish guitar player and him and Squidward found common ground in music. 

SpongeBob sat there quietly listening to the two of them talk and waited for the waiter to come and take their order. He’d found spaghetti with barnacle balls buried within the menu and figured that was at least something he was familiar with. 

The two octopuses though ordered extravagantly and were rambling off things that the sponge had never heard of before. Squidward also ordered a bottle of red wine for the table as well, which seemed rather unusual since SpongeBob rarely saw his partner drink. 

When the wine came, Squidward poured out three glasses and passed them out. He then cleared his throat and held up the glass to make a toast. 

“To new beginnings,” Squidward said. “In both business and in friendship. Salud Squidnando!” 

The three clinked their glasses and took a sip. Both of the octopuses seem to revel in the taste of the fine wine, but SpongeBob hated it. It was much too bitter and the alcohol burned his tongue and throat. Still, he didn’t really want to make a scene, so he sucked it up and downed the glass, which quickly made him feel strange. 

“Another Sponge?” Squidward held up the bottle and offered it to his partner. 

“No thank you,” SpongeBob replied, already feeling lightheaded. He then let out a nervous giggle for the lack of anything better to do and went back to listening to the two cephalopods go on about whatever it was they were going on about. 

Sometime later, the food arrived. Much to SpongeBob’s dismay, the spaghetti wasn’t like how he was used too, it was, well fancy and fancy food just didn’t do it for him. Still he picked at the food and did his best to eat around the things that were off putting to him. 

Squidward and Squidnando very much enjoyed their food though, along with glass after glass of wine. By the time they were nearing the end of the meal, Squidward had ordered a third bottle of wine for the table and hadn’t even noticed it was just two of them slurping down the alcohol. 

“Dessert?” the waiter came back to the table. SpongeBob instantly perked up since this was the part of the meal he’d been waiting for. 

“Yes please!” SpongeBob smiled, still feeling a bit woozy. “Do you have ice cream?”

“I’m afraid not sir,” the waiter replied. “Tonight we have a seaberry tart, a selection of bon-bons, or a strawberry sorbet.”

“Oh,” SpongeBob was disappointed. “Well in that case, I’ll just have a cup of tea.” 

“Splendid,” the waiter replied. “And for you two gentlemen?”

“The bon-bons for me,” Squidward said. 

“And I’ll have the tart,” Squidnando smiled. 

A few moments later, the waiter brought the desserts and the cup of tea for SpongeBob. While the two octopuses indulge themselves in their sweet treats, SpongeBob sat back and sipped his tea. He was starting to feel like a third wheel here and this night hadn’t gone anything like he’d expected. Still, for the sake of the business and his partner, he continued to endure. 

After they’d finished, the waiter brought the bill and it was the first time SpongeBob hadn’t seen Squidward choke at the price. Stealing a quick glance he saw that the total was over $300, which made it the most expensive meal he’d been apart of in a long time, perhaps ever. But while still engaged in conversation, Squidward merely pulled out his credit card without so much as a wide eyed expression. 

“Would you gentlemen like to join me for a night cap?” Squidnando said. “My place is just down the road and I have an excellent bottle of vermouth I’ve been dying to open.”

“That sounds lovely,” Squidward said, sounding fairly drunk. “SpongeBob?”

“Sure thing Squiddy,” SpongeBob did his best to put on a smile. “That sounds great.” 

After the bill returned, Squidward scribbled his name on the bottom and the three of them departed for Squidnando’s apartment. 

It was only a short walk, but that one glass of wine was still making SpongeBob feel like he was walking on jelly. He hated the feeling and didn’t understand how the octopuses were walking and talking like nothing was wrong. 

Once they arrived, the three piled into the elevator and went up to the fifth floor. They then made their way down a small hallway before arriving at apartment 502. 

“Welcome to Casa de Squidnando,” the Spaniard said as he opened the door. “Sorry it’s not much.”

What Squidnando considered not that much was indeed quite a bit. The apartment was modern and tastefully decorated with a few pieces of art hanging on the walls. The furniture was all leather and over a small fireplace hung a flat screen TV. It was far nicer than either SpongeBob or Squidward’s home by a wide margin. 

“Your home is beautiful,” SpongeBob said, looking around wide eyed. 

“Gracias,” Squidnando smiled, relieved his guests liked his humble abode. 

Squidnando then produced three glasses and poured out the vermouth. SpongeBob really didn’t want another glass of anything, especially since he had no idea what vermouth even was. Still he accepted it and took a sip. Much to his surprise it was actually very good, with an overbearing sweetness flanked by the taste of flowers. 

“Delicious,” SpongeBob said, not realizing it was alcohol. 

“Another then?” Squidnando offered and SpongeBob nodded. 

Before long, SpongeBob was beyond drunk. He felt like he was floating and everything in the room was wobbling as he tried to focus on just what was going on. He also felt very handsy for some reason and was trying hard not to just rip off his clothes and let Squidward have his way with him. 

To calm his needs, SpongeBob climbed up on Squidward’s lap while he and Squidnando were chatting on the couch. He wasn’t sure how the events unfolded exactly, but before he knew it he was kissing Squidward and reaching over to pull Squidnando into the fray. 

Rather unexpectedly, Squidnando joined them and started letting his tentacles rub down the sponge’s yellow flesh and slowly teasing his pores. This causes SpongeBob to whimper softly as his desire for both of them continued to grow. 

“Shall we retire to the bedroom?” Squidnando said suavely. 

“I think so,” Squidward smiled and picked up SpongeBob. He followed the other octopus into the bedroom, which was as beautiful as the rest of the apartment, and laid the sponge on the bed. He then turned his attention to Squidnando and the two of them kissed, letting their tongues dance in each other’s mouths while their tentacles explored each other’s bodies. 

SpongeBob could only sort of tell what was going on, but he was horny and needed to be filled. While watching his partner and co-worker lock lips, the sponge took off his clothes and laid back on the bed. With his eyes locked on the scene in front of him, he began to explore himself, rubbing his more sensitive pores. 

“Our little friend looks like he’s in need,” Squidnando chuckled. 

Both octopuses laid down on either side of SpongeBob, who still had his hands buried in himself. Squidward removed his hands and rolled him over so that they were face to face. He then inserted his tentacles, weaving them in and out of the sponge’s holes. Squidnando followed suit and eventually SpongeBob had eight tentacles rippling through his little body. 

It felt amazing for the sponge, like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He felt like he was on the verge of being ripped apart, but his two lovers were being so gentle that he knew that wouldn’t happen. The alcohol was clouding things too, but he didn’t care since all he wanted at this very moment was to feel more. 

The two octopuses started wiggling their tentacles in unison and SpongeBob moaned loudly at the new sensation. 

“Your arms,” the sponge cried out. “I need them.” 

“What was that little sponge?” Squidnando didn’t really know what he was asking for. 

“He wants our mating arms,” Squidward chuckled. 

“Well let’s give it to him then?” Squidnando shifted to reveal his throbbing mating arm. 

Squidward looked at the other mating arm with awe, it was beautiful and made his own look disappointing by comparison. He pushed that out of his mind though and he reached over his tentacle and started to stroke it. 

“So where do we put it on a sponge?” Squidnando asked. 

“Here,” Squidward pointed to the oscula. “I know it looks small but trust me, it’s wonderful. SpongeBob here feels amazing. Do you want to do the honors?”

“I think we should dive in together don’t you?” Squidnando gave a devilish grin. 

Squidward was shocked, that thought hadn’t occurred to him, but it was intriguing. He wasn’t sure how SpongeBob would react to having two mating arms thrust into him at once but looking at his partner, he seemed too far gone in a drunken, pleasure induced haze to really answer. 

“Lay down on your back,” Squidward instructed the other octopus.

Squidward then picked up SpongeBob and slid him down on Squidnando’s shaft, which caused SpongeBob to growl at the new feeling. Squidward then got behind his partner and positioned his own mating arm at the sponge’s already filled entrance and slowly started sliding his way in. 

SpongeBob screamed as the pain shot through his body and Squidward tried to pull out, but the suction cups under his own mating arm were stuck to Squidnandos. The more he pulled the most SpongeBob screamed causing Squidward to feel terrible that he was hurting his partner like this. 

“Neptune,” tears flowed from SpongeBob’s eyes. “It hurts so good.”

Squidward was confused. Did he just say it hurt good? 

“Are you OK?” Squidward asked his partner. 

“YES!” SpongeBob squealed. “More!” 

Not really understanding Squidward pushed his own mating arm in deeper, feeling the suction cups finally give way and allow him to be fully inserted deep into his partner. It was such a weird experience feeling the tightness of the spongy hole and the firmness of the other mating arm. It wasn’t a bad feeling by any means though and after a couple of attempts, the three of them figured out a rhythm. 

SpongeBob could hardly stay focused, he felt like he was going to pop at any second and it felt like an Alaskan bull worm was slithering around inside of him. He loved it though and was quickly on the verge of erupting. His whole body tingled and he was starting to unwillingly vibrate as the two octopuses thrust in and out of him in unison. 

“I-I-I--” SpongeBob yelped. His eyes then rolled back and he felt his entire body start to expand. He needed to cum, but couldn’t since the two massive members inside of him were blocking his seed’s escape route. 

“I’m close,” Squidnando moaned. 

“Me too!” Squidward chimed in and picked up the pace. 

A few moments later, both octopuses started to spasm. Squidnando’s ejaculation started first and his seed started to flow into SpongeBob’s cavity. The extra lubrication from the cum was just what Squidward needed to get over the edge himself and quickly joined his new partner’s spurts. 

A stream of expletives rained out from each of the octopuses mouths. Both of their mating arms were sensitive and the feeling of them rubbing together while they were cumming was nothing like either of them had felt before. They couldn’t stop either and, in what seemed like seconds, another wave was hitting them causing them to deposit another joint load into SpongeBob. 

“Fuck,” Squidward yelled as he tried to pull out but was, once again, stuck. “N-no more.” 

Squidnando tried as well, but was unsuccessful in his attempts. Both octopuses continued to pull trying to dislodge their members, but it was no use. Meanwhile, SpongeBob was having an out of body experience. He was completely quiet and motionless save for his ever expanding body. The feeling of the two arms continuing to work in and out of him, combined with the multiple cum shots was too much for him to bear. 

As they continued to pry themselves loose, the octopuses orgasmed for the third time. By now it was starting to get uncomfortable for the two of them and they didn’t think they’d be able to take much more of this. Squidward was growing increasingly frustrated too, he’d never had this problem before, not even back in his more wild college days. 

Finally, channeling all his aggression, Squidward managed to break the suction and with a loud pop feel backwards out of SpongeBob. This opened the floodgates and SpongeBob burst into a cloud of cum that painted the walls, the bed, both octopuses and anything else in the room. 

It just kept coming too with no end in sight. Like a firehose, cum streamed out of everyone of the sponge’s pores. When it finally subsided SpongeBob laid in a puddle of his own seed and looked very much deflated. 

“What on earth?” Squidnando said looking around the room. 

“Sponges cum,” Squidward chuckled. “A lot.”

“You don’t say,” Squidnando couldn’t help but chuckle himself. “It was good though right?”

“Absolutely,” Squidward smiled. “And given the state of SpongeBob, I’d say he enjoyed it as well. But we should let him rest and I’ll help you clean up.”

“Sounds good,” Squidnando replied. “And this was certainly one way to celebrate a promotion now wasn’t it?”


End file.
